The invention relates to monitoring systems, specifically monitoring water usage.
Water usage varies in residential and commercial plumbing systems. Faucets and valves with conventional hot and cold handles (or other control means) are widely used to control output water. Sensors have been used to determine a number of characteristics of water usage by monitoring and sending water parameters within a plumbing system. The information provided by sensors has a wide range of uses. Devices having a microcontroller can process information provided by sensors, as well as other available data, to provide output to external devices for various purposes or uses.